Element meets Alchemy
by harvestmoon27
Summary: Full Metal Alchemist CROSSOVER!ZxK When 2 boys who can manipulate objects at will get into the avatar's world, will they be able to save Iroh and Sokka from their enemies? Zuko will have to join them to get his uncle back...chap. 6 is up!ZxK KxO?
1. Tea and the Humiliated

**Diclaimer**: I do not own avatar..nor do i own full metal alchemist...someday though...someday sigh

**Author's Note:** Please R'R! This one's going to be funny..I promise. I've also seen all the episodes (1-51) so this story might contain some spoilers to what's gonna happen..:)

** CHAPTER ONE**

**_ Tea and the Humiliated _**

Ang patted Appa gently on the head. "Guys, I think Appa might need to rest for a while…he gets so tired sometimes.. ..I'm worried about him." Ang said, as he steered his flying bison over the ocean.

Sokka turned to look at him after finishing his piece of dried fish. "Yeah, I guess you're right Ang. I _did _notice that we were flying a bit slower. I can still see the same sets of clouds that I saw 3 seconds ago." He pointed at the sky.

"Then we'll just have to stop to the nearest village. Ang…"the water bender said. "do you know where the next village is and how long it'll take us to get there? You said you've been here before.." she turned to face her friend.

Ang shook his head. "Katara, that was 100 years ago…I don't keep up with everything new that happens…I _do_ know that the nearest village from here is..or _was_…an air bending village. Not a big one though, it was called Shitoru. I've only been there several times though…We'll see it any time now…"He trailed off. " But now…my guess is that it's people are probably earth benders…since their neighbors could bend earth…" Katara and Sokka looked at each other, realizing that Ang had probably been reminded of his old home, the air temple. They went next to Ang, each on the other side of him and put an arm to his shoulder.

"Well, then let's go check this place out. My stomach is starting to complain." Sokka grinned. Katara rolled her eyes.

"Together" Katara smiled at him.

The bald monk understood what they were trying to do and smiled too. "Thanks guys…hey look there it is! Shitoru!" Ang pointed in front of them. There was a tiny island, and considering everything being green from the flags to the people's clothing, Ang was right about the earth benders.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Katara said as she examined the markets and animals. Everything that the people wore had green in it. As they got closer to the harbor, Sokka was able to see some of the different foods they had, ranging from fruits to herbs and vegetables. Most of the foods Sokka never saw. He slightly drooled at the thought of trying each and every edible thing on the village.

"I know…"Ang said as he steered Appa next to a few trees near the harbor. "Wish we were here a 100 years ago though." He looked at the village. "We would've had so much fun flying and…" Katara put a hand on his shoulder after they got to the harbor and started walking through the markets and shops. "Ang, you don't have to-" she was interrupted by a merchant in green apparels who carried a basket full of sweet smelling paper and leaves.

"Excuse me miss, but would you like some ginseng tea leaves? We're having a huge sale on them today! They're 2 silver coins per pack!" the merchant smiled kindly. She held up a packet of leaves in front of Katara's face. Katara thought her to be around 11 years old, she was almost as tall as Ang. She had black hair with pure, green eyes. The girl blushed when she saw Ang, and Katara couldn't keep the grin off her face.

"Oh, it's okay. We were just a-" Katara was cut of by Ang.

"Here you go!" Ang gave the girl 6 silver coins. In return, she handed him 3 packets of ginseng tea leaves, her hand slightly shaking in the process. Katara just looked at him.

"Thank you" the merchant bowed to them, and started walking away. Ang looked at the packet, and was interested with this tea sale. He looked through the crowds of people, pass the other markets. He had no idea where the tea sale was held.

"Wait!" Ang shouted. The girl stopped and turned around. Katara must be the only one seeing this girl blush. Ang acted normal, and Sokka was too busy examining all the food to even notice the merchant. "Where can we go to find more tea?" The girl pointed to where Sokka was, who stood next to a store named, "Tea Market; Sale Today" Ang looked at the store. It was right in front of where he stood. Why hadn't he seen it earlier?

"Oh..ehehe…I knew that…" Ang smiled at her, putting an arm behind his head and scratching it. "Oh, and my name is Ang, and these are my friends Katara, and Sokka." Katara waved her hand up and smiled.

"Sokka is over there…" Katara pointed him out from the crowd. "He's the one with a basket in each hand, loaded with food and what not." The girl nodded. She blushed a deep crimson when Ang said had told her his name. "My name is…Rin…I'm one of the shop merchants here…" Katara was surprised that she didn't even stammer. _I'll give her credit for that.._ she thought, giggling.

"Nice to meet you, Rin." Ang said as he looked at her. She just stood there, doing as best as she could to try and make eye contact with him. In a way, Ang saw the sunlight hit her eyes and how they shimmered a bright, happy green. She had a soft face by the looks of it, and her ragged green dress made her look so childish, especially with an old pair of brown slippers on. But there was just something with her face…her eyes…that made her look

"You too, Ang…and Katara and Sokka." By now her face was so red that even Ang could see it. "Well, we better get going to the market now. Thanks for the tea!" He said happily as he waved to her. "Bye!" cried Katara, and waved at her too.

"Goodbye! Have fun with the sales!" she yelled to them, and with that, slipped away into the crowd. Katara and Ang walked next to Sokka, while bumping into people. "Hey!" Ang heard Katara yell. "That was my _foot, _thank you very much!" she yelled again, but he didn't hear it. He was too busy with his own thoughts.

_That girl….Rin…….don't I know her from somewhere?…_

"_Ang!" _Ang snapped back into reality, seeing a smirking Katara. "What?" he asked strangely. Katara only giggled. " I'm glad you're back from your thinking…" She winked at him. "What are you talking about, Katara?" She shook her head. "Nothing…"

He couldn't help but admit it now though. He never felt anything like this. That girl, Rin…he had actually thought she was pretty..very pretty. Katara only laughed.

Back at the harbor, another ship had just arrived. It beared a fiery red flag.

* * *

Roy tapped his fingers on the desk in frustration. Lieutenant Hawkeye just came in holding an angry, cussing Edward Elric. Roy turned his head, facing Ed. 

"Hello Fullmetal" Roy smiled slightly. "What have you been up to these days?" Hawkeye let go of Ed.

Ed glared at him. "Why did you bring me here? I told you damn well that I was busy.."

"Stop being so short tempered." Roy said as he grabbed a pen off his desk, and took out some paper.

"Oh, thank you for dragging me all the way here just to criticize my height." Ed gritted his teeth.

"And stop being so stubborn, all you have to do is on this paper." Roy said. He was scribbling things on a piece of paper. Ed walked to his desk to take a look at it. "Just follow these..procedures. You know that new pub that opened up? I want you to…take a visit there." He finished writing, and folded the paper up. He handed it to the state alchemist. "When you get there, there'll be a ….circle…….in the back near a red table. You'll see it from the door…"

"A circle? What circle? If this is just some -" Roy held up a hand to stop him.

"Actually, it's not…bad…I just want you to transmute… a…a chair to that circle on the floor. Make it into…uh..what it says on the paper, okay? Simple as that. I'm sure even the Fullmetal alchemist can handle that, right? Then when you come back, just give it to me and that's it. All there is to it." Roy sneered.

Ed just ignored him and left. _That bastard…..If this is some kind of joke I'll come back here and kill him…._He met up with a suit of armor down the steps of hq. "Brother, what did colonel Mustang want now?"

"Some stupid errand…it says it all on this piece of paper…but I think it's some kind of revenge to get back at me from that Christmas party or something. I mean….. a pub? What am I, stupid?" Ed was walking with his hands in his pocket. Al coughed a little. Ed turned.

"Oh.." Al said, walking behind his brother.

"Now…where's that stupid pub?"

* * *

Back at Mustang's office, Hawkeye was just about to leave. "You don't think that this is..a little to mean?" She said at the door. 

"Not at all, Riza."

"Is this about the Christma-" She was stopped when she saw his red face.

"Okay okay…just making sure…but they'll be back right? I mean…" Roy turned his chair and looked out the window.

"Hawkeye, Hawkeye……I'm sure you know by now that our little shrimp can handle almost anything, right?" Hawkeye nodded. "This will be too easy for him, I presume. Besides, if anything goes wrong, we'll just go get him and his brother. That's all…no need to worry."

"What do you mean, _we'll_?..is there someone else coming with you? Havoc? Fuery?.." Hawkeye asked nervously. Roy just smiled at her.

* * *

Yup. That's all for now. Tell me what you guys think of the whole crossover..FMA gives me an excuse to make this story funny..lol Please review! I want to if you guys want me to continue...XP 


	2. A place to Stay, and Getting Sucked In

**Disclaimer**: huh..once again i don't own the avatar or the fma series...another wish for my christmas list...XP

**Author's Note**: yes this chapt is boring...but will help you to understand what is going to happen..

_CHAPTER 2..._

**_A PLACE TO STAY, AND GETTING SUCKED IN_**

"Wow, this one is purple." Katara held up some purple leaves and held it up so Aang could see.

"Isn't this place great? They even have food for Appa here!" Aang said happily as he shoved a hand full of huge leaves into a bag. Sokka was next to Aang with the same looking bag. He was storing vegetables and fruits in his bag.

"One of this…and one of that…ooo definitely this one…and some more of this…." Sokka murmured to himself as he paid the lady some money and kept picking more food. He waited for the lady to give him his change, turning to face Aang and Katara. He noticed a familiar man in red. Sokka squinted to take a good look at him, he was walking to the other side of the tea market, asking for…what was it? He couldn't really hear, there were too many people talking and walking for him to see the man clearly.

Sokka strained his ears. "How much is this one?" he asked. The lady looked at it. "Ginseng, eh? That's 4 silver coins per pack, sir" The man nodded and handed her the amount. She gave him the pack of leaves in a brown paper wrap, and he started walking to where Sokka and Katara were.

Sokka received his change, and moved slowly to keep his view of the old man. He came closer, and when he was right behind Aang, he yelled something that made Sokka and the rest of the trio twitch like they've never twitched before.

"Prince Zuko! The apparels and armor are over here! Come and get yourself some new clothes!" Then a teen in red dragged his feet towards the man.

"Uncle, I'm perfectly comfortable with the clothes and armor I have." Zuko slumped next to his uncle. Sokka didn't move, hoping to blend in. If he moved, he might be given away. He couldn't understand how the guy they had out run just 5 days ago was standing 6 feet away from him.

"Nonsense, Zuko. Even I have to live a little. It wouldn't hurt to get just _one_ new chest piece, would it? Just _one_!" Iroh pointed to some fine armor.

"Uncle, it's green." Zuko said.

"..Oh…yes…..well…." Iroh looked at all the armor.

"And as you can see, even if I don't wish to buy new armor right now, what makes you think I'd get them in gre -" Zuko noticed the back of a boy's bald head. He was wearing orange, and was right next to a girl in blue. _wait…..no…it's the kid…it's the avatar in his idiot girl companion...what are they doing here?.._

Iroh, confused at Zuko's blank look, turned around. He saw what Zuko had been looking at.

Aang, who for some reason felt the presence of eyes on his back, slowly turned and looked at Zuko and Iroh, all their expressions speechless. Katara turned around and gave a low gasp.

Sokka stared at them too, but one second was enough. "Aang!" Aang got out of his trance, just as Zuko ran straight for them. Aang whirled his hands forward, bringing a gust of high winds only to Zuko, being careful not to hurt the people around him.

Zuko jumped from the wind and lit both his hands with large fireballs, sending them straight to Aang. He blocked it with a wall of air, grabbed Katara and Sokka, and ran as fast as he could from the markets, heading for Appa.

But Zuko ran after them, jumping and ducking from the air attacks that Aang had been sending at him. _He's not getting away this time…that bald monk is as good as mine….. _Zuko threw his arms into a circle, allowing fire to consume his hands. He could still see them running off into the beach, where he saw a big, white bison. Aang and the others were almost there, but Zuko was only a few feet away, and he could easily catch up…if there weren't so many people.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Zuko yelled as he pushed 2 men to throw even more fireballs at Aang. Iroh ran to catch up with Zuko, but not as fast. Katara and Aang had gotten on top of Appa, and Sokka was just about to push himself on, when Zuko had jumped from behind him and hit him across the neck with a sharp blow. Katara screamed, but Aang yelled "Yip Yip!" and quickly grabbed and held tight to Sokka before Zuko could hit him again. Apparently, Zuko knew how to make people collapse with one hit.

"You're not getting away this time, avatar!" Zuko yelled.

"Sokka !" Katara screamed. She looked desperately at her brother, then glared at Zuko who was dangling from Aang's hands. Zuko grabbed hold of Sokka's arms, but fell back when Katara sent a water whip on Zuko's face, making him let go of Sokka and fall back into the ground as Appa flew higher into the air.

"Avatar!" Zuko yelled as he ran to his ship on the other side of the beach. Iroh had just gotten into the ship, carrying his little bag of tea leaves and what not.

"Prince Zuko, what happened?" Iroh asked as Zuko jumped on board and commanded the captain to follow the bison.

"What does it look like, Uncle? I was so close! He was right there and I didn't even touch him!……Now I've got his trail, and it will only be a matter of time before I get that avatar!" Zuko said. He paced around the deck, still keeping one eye on the bison, who was now a tiny dot in the sky.

"Calm down, Zuko." Iroh said to him, putting a hand to his shoulder. "We're on the course of the avatar, we can still see him, and I've got loads of tea." Iroh held up a bag of tea leaves. "You will have to save all your energy. You cannot waist all of your strength, stressing over the avatar. Come, have some-"

"Tea? Uncle I-"

Iroh raised his hand. "You'll need plenty. I've also got some soothing herbs to help relax your body and most importantly, your mind. Besides, they were 30 off! How could I resist?" Iroh said with a smile.

Zuko glared at his uncle for such a blinding tea obsession. _Out of all the times he could think of tea…_ He finally sighed, and nodded. "…fine…but then I'll have to get back up here to meditate." He turned to one of his men who was busy cleaning the deck. "Tell the captain to inform me when we reach the avatar." With that, Zuko left with Iroh to his uncle's room. ( the only place where tea sets and ma jong tables were located on the ship)

Aang sighed. The avatar steered his bison to the left avoiding a flock of flying geese. He lifted Sokka to his side, and Katara took Sokka, laying him down and putting some hot soaked herbs to his neck.

"How could Zuko _do _that? How _can_ he do that? What kind of mo-" Aang cut her off.

"Don't worry, Katara. It's just temporary, he'll wake up in about…mm…a few hours? And-" Katara widened her eyes with rage.

"HOURS! I thought when you said temporary, you mean that he'd wake up IN A FEW MINUTES!" Katara yelled as she looked at Sokka's "sleeping" face. "That ignorant moron. He's so careless...what was he thinking..."

"Katara..Sokka isn't dead or anything…that hit that Zuko did….it's a move where the…opponent masters and knows the location of every nerve and muscle of the body…even the ones that can make your heart stop..or in Sokka's case..pass out….it's nothing really…just some simple body stuff….and I'm sure Zuko's the kind of person who'd know that kind of stuff…" Aang said.

Katara paused. _Wow……but why did it have to be Sokka?…it could've been me….ugh…._ She looked at her brother. _Wake up soon…please….Sokka…_

"Hey Katara! Look, it's the air temple! Please, can we go back….just for a couple of minutes!…please?" Aang turned to Katara and pointed out the temple. Katara remembered the last time they were there. It was the time where Katara and Sokka told Aang that they were all family.

Katara nodded and Aang happily looked around. "There!" he said, pointing to a big hut beside some trees. "We can hide Appa and ourselves until Zuko passes." Katara lifted Sokka up and got of Appa. She carried him into the hut, and Aang led Appa into it as well. As they unloaded their possessions, Katara noticed a weird, but faint outline of a star inside a circle near Appa. It was purple, and chipped away by the years.

"Aang, what's that weird circle over there?" She asked him. Aang turned to look at it.

"Hmm…I don't know. I never saw that there before…Katara, can you help me feed Appa for a bit?" Katara turned from the circle to him, and nodded. "Sure thing, Aang." She walked over to the ag of leaves next ti him, and took a hand full out.

* * *

Ed opened the door to "The Black Bottle" and stepped inside, followed by Al. They looked around. It was dim lighted, and there were about 9 hard wooden tables all around. There were about 3 people in the front having a beer, and never even noticed them coming in. The bar tender was rubbing his jugs and cups clean. He too didn't see them coming. 

"Hey brother, look over there!" Al pointed at the small table in the back. "That flower! That's probably the table Mustang wanted us to go to."

"Finally, I can open this stupid letter." He took the note out of his pocket and walked to the table with a small vase of flowers on it. Al moved the table aside, and below it, they saw an outline of a transmutation circle.

"Well, what does the note say?" Al asked curiously.

"Number one. Place any chair on the circle and transmute it into any form of jewelry, like a stone on a necklace…yup, I bet this is just anotherattempt toembarass me, isn't it?" Al shook his head.

"Mustang has to have a reason for this, and I'm sure it's a good one. Now just try and follow it. It won't hurt to try.." He said, placing a chair on the circle.

Ed sighed. "Okay, but if this hurts me or you in ANY way, I'm gonna kill that bastard!" He said, kneeling down to clap, and placed to arms to the circle. Sparks flew, and a red rock on a string appeared in its place.

"Now what?" asked Al, looking at the pendant.

"Number 2. Wear the jewelry and hold on to each other." Ed scowled. "What kind of moron is he?I mean, honestly?"

Al placed the necklace around Ed and held his hands. "I guess something is supposed to happen now."

"That show off. I never should have wasted our time coming here and listening to some fr- AL!" Ed yelled as Al began to sink into a purple fog, and was being sucked into the floor beneath them. _NO! NOT AGAIN….THAT BASTARD!…THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING……..PLEASE…NO!_

"_ED! HELP ME!" _Al yelled. Soon Ed began to sink in to. He looked at the people around the bar, who didn't seem to notice anything that was going around, probably drunk. He looked desperatlety around the room, who was gone from the waist down.

"AL!" Ed yelled, and that was the last thing he had said.

* * *

Is this story getting good? I may not update for a while, considering the fact that i'm moving, but one can be sure that I'll update on the weekends...please R'R! ID LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU! 


	3. Hide

**Disclaimer**: Yet again...I do not own the avatar or full meatl alchemist...but i do own this story..

**Author's Note**: THIS IS GONNA BE THE SHORTEST CHAPTER EVER! and just to remind you all that i've recently moved..which mean less updating...sorry...but i will be back to normal soon.. Hope you enjoy this miniature chapter..

**_CHAPTER 3..(the smallest chapter in the world...)_**

**_Hide_**

* * *

Aang patted Appa's head gently on the head as he gave the bison another leaf. Katara did the same after Appa finished chewing the first one. Appa chewed the leaves, but after the fifth one, started to choke and cause a fuss.

"Appa, calm down! What's wrong?" Aang stood up and tried to calm him down. Katara got up and tried to look into Appa's mouth to see if a leaf got stuck in its throat or something.

"Aang, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with his throat…does his stomach ache or something?" Appa was moaning loudly, and Aang was patting Appa's side to comfort him.

"I'm not sure..did he eat a bad leaf?" Aang went over to the bag of leaves and examined them. "They look fine…but I'm not sure if-" Katara held up one hand.

"Aang…look!" She pointed out to sea. There in the middle of it was a steel ship bearing a red, fire nation flag. Aang could barely make out that they were carrying some sort of weird rope with claws and spikes on their fronts.

Aang looked up in dismay. "Quick! Get Sooka and go hide somewhere! I'll try to get Appa out of here and hide near some old stables! Hurry!" Aang took the bag of leaves and went on top of Appa. Katara nodded and threw Sokka over her shoulder, and was about to run, but stopped.

"Aang, wait. Are you sure you're gonna be alright? I don't want you to get hurt like Sokka." Aang turned to her and nodded.

"Katara, don't worry. I'll be okay.."Aang smiled at her. Katara smiled too.

"Okay Aang….but-" she was cut of by a familiar snort.

Suddenly, there was a loud clashing, scraping sound against the floor, and a blur of red armored men.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'll be taking what's mine now."

* * *

Indeed a VERy small chapter...but in the next i will be introducing the 2 alchemists..ehe...but im still recovering from the moving and everything..so once we're ready and good, i'll be updating a little bt more...HOPE YOU LIKE IT! R'R! 


	4. The Full Metal Alchemist

**Disclaimer: ...I don't own avatar...sigh**

**Author's Note:** Sorry to all you guys who have been waiting...:)..well...hereit is..

Chapter 4

**The Full Metal Alchemist**

Prince Zuko laughed. "I've finally got you now, you pesky avatar. And I assure you this time, you will not escape." He turned to a green, spiky-haired guy in funny clothes. "Get them, Envy."

Envy snorted. He walked past Aang and Katara and scanned the area. He was apparently looking for something, but couldn't find it.

"What are you _doing_? The avatar's the one with that blue arrow on his forehead and his friend is in the blue wardrobe!" Zuko yelled.

"Quit your whining. I said I would find 'them'. I didn't say who." Envy said. Zuko was enraged.

"You said you would help me, Envy!" Zuko said stepping forward and clenching his fists. " You promised you would help me capture the avatar and his friend , and in return I would allow you access to the palace when I regain my rightful place in the fire nation!" Envy turned and laughed.

"And you believed that crap? You're more pathetic than I thought. But then again, humans _are _all pathetic…Aha….here it is.." He took out some sort of purple stone out of his pocket, and held it in his hand. He stepped directly in front of the glowing transmutation circle.

"Where did you get that? That was on my ship, you dirty thief!" Zuko yelled furiously and ran towards Envy with fireballs in his palms.

"And how it even got on your ship is still a mystery." Envy turned and his left arm suddenly transformed into a knife. He dodged Zuko's fireballs, and cut deep into his arm. Zuko groaned and fell to the floor. His uncle, General Iroh, ran to him carrying some herbs he had bought.

" Zuko!..Here…keep these on the wound….keep still." Iroh then wrapped bandages around it.

"What..the hell are you anyway?…uncle…I'm _fine_.." Zuko managed to say, holding his arm.

"Hmm…let's just say I'm not from around here…." Envy put his hands down upon the circle. "Now shut up so I can finish this." As the circle began to glow, the fire nation soldiers held their weapons and hands high, and began to charge towards Envy. Envy sighed. "God, what the hell does it take to get some peace around here?" Both his arms turned into dark green tubes, and he forced them into the stomachs of the soldiers. A hole was torn on their bodies, and when Envy released his arms, they fell to the ground.

"_Dammit!_" Zuko yelled, biting his lip and the pain of his wound.

"Stop it!" Aang yelled. He turned his staff and sent a ball of whirling air towards Envy. Envy turned around, but not before the ball hit him and he fell to the ground.

"And who- oh, the avatar. Well, do you want to share the same fate as these idiots? I would think not. Stand back and don't interupt me if you know what's best for you." Envy got up and brushed the dust of his clothes.

"You didn't have to kill them!" Aang stepped forward. Katara held her arm in front of him.

"No Aang..he's too dangerous. He can kill you like he did to the others. They didn't even have time to throw something at him" she said, and Aang backed down.

"At least you're friend gets it." Envy said. Katara turned to look at him.

"Yeah, but that doesn't give you a right to kill all of them! They didn't even touch you!" Envy snorted.

"Whatever." He put his hands back down onto the circle. The circle began to emit sparks of light, and then something appeared. Two bodies, two boys. A short blonde one, and a suit of armor. Everyone just stared. Envy laughed.

"I've finally got you now Edward…and your _idiot_ brother too." He took the blonde boy by his braid. He woke up.

"OW…what the hell….Envy? Envy! Al..wake up! Wake up! Get your hands off me you sick-"

"Brother…Brother!" The suit of armor yelled to Ed when it saw Envy.

Ed turned around and clapped his hands. Both his hands turned into metal blades and he jumped on top of Envy.

"That bastard…what the hell is Mustang planning?" He yelled as he tried to slash Envy's face. Envy ducked and kicked Ed in his stomach.

"Brother!" Al ran to Ed. Ed got up and tried to slash Envy again. This time, he didn't miss. Envy groaned, and tried to kick Ed's legs. Ed flipped to the ground on his back.

"Brother! He has the philosopher's stone!" Al pointed at Envy's hand. Ed got up and clapped his hands, trapping Envy inside a block of cement.

"The what?" Zuko looked confused.

"Dammit…"Envy murmured from inside. Tubes struck out of it, and broke the box into pieces.

He started running to the side opposite of Ed and created another spike on his hand, bigger than the ones before. He ran and jumped up in the air, crossing his hands. Envy hit the floor, and stabbed it with the spike, creating cracks that cascaded through the walls. The floor began to shake and break, and Appa began to get nervous.

"Al! Get his attention for a second!" Ed ran to the mysterious circle that they came out of and started to retrace it, for it had faded. Al carefully ran towards Envy, trying to skip across the cracks. Seeing how he couldn't reach Envy, he took a nearby rock from the ground and threw it at him, striking him on his forehead. Envy groaned, and held his hand to where a fresh cut was on his head.

"Take that! You big-"

"Al! Come here!" Ed yelled. Envy looked to where Ed was. Instead of chasing Al, Envy ran head first towards Ed, but Ed stepped back.

"Shit-" Envy looked pale.

Ed clapped his hands and slapped it on the circle, creating sparks that surrounded Envy, and pulled him to the floor. Before he fully came down, Envy slashed Ed across the chest with his spike, and he fell to the ground.

"Brother!" Al ran and knelt down beside him.

Aang and Katara stared at them. Zuko and Iroh did the same. The floor stopped cracking and Appa clamed down.

Aang walked slowly up to Ed, who was on the ground covering his wound. His hands were covered with blood, and he was breathing heavily.

"Who-who _are _you guys…anyway?…my name is Aang, that's Katara…and Zuko and General Iroh…" Aang said, pointing to Katara, Zuko and his uncle.

Ed looked up. "That's…..Alphonse……." he said slowly as he looked up at his brother. "and I'm…the…full metal alchemist…." he looked up at Katara. He groaned a little from the pain on his wound. "But you can call me..Edward Elric…._Ed_ for short…" Katara blushed. Zuko looked at Katara. He snorted and looked away.

* * *

Yup. That's chapter 4. VERY, VERY SORRY TO ALL YOU GUYS WHO HAVE BEEN WAITING SINCE LIKE, FOREVER! I'VE BEEN UPDATING A LOT LATELY SO YOU GUYS ARE LUCKY THAT IT'S SPRING BREAK HERE IN JERSEY! Haha….thanks to the reviews :) 


	5. Hate

**Dislaimer:** I don't own avatar..seriously..do we need a disclaimer?…gosh..

**Chapter 5**

**_Hate_**

Ed groaned. "Great. Do you think Mustang had anything to drink before he sent us here to get killed by Envy? When I get back there, I'll rip his face right off. Al, could you wrap some more bandages on me? Ow…dammit…I can feel more blood coming…." Al nodded and placed bandages around Ed's body. Katara looked horrified at the blood. Ed noticed and smiled.

"It doesn't look that bad. It'll heal soon." Ed said calmly. But Katara shook her head.

"Hold on" she said firmly. She ran to get her canteen off her drowsy brother's neck. When she came back, she bent down and started to perform a healing technique. The water circled its way around Ed's body and underneath the bandages, cleaning the wound and making it less visible.

"There….this will help heal your wound heal faster…" Ed quickly grabbed her hand. Katara gasped as he pulled her closer to his face.

He smiled mischievously. "Heh, thanks-…but I told you….it's not that bad." Katara's heart skipped a beat. His lips were dead center, so close that his could've touched her own. Katara could now notice the pure gold color of his eyes, and his golden blond hair. Katara went scarlet.

General Iroh chuckled. "Oh…young love….haha…hey Zuko….watch them and you too can learn to act smooth like that Ed fellow." Zuko snarled.

"Uncle, please. I don't have time for this. Ow- help me up and OW.-" Zuko's attempt to stand up failed. He fell to the ground and his badly bleeding arm was searing in pain. Zuko bit his lip, as Iroh tried to bring him up again.

Katara turned. She just stared at him. She tried to pretend that she didn't hold a single ounce of pity for him, but deep down she knew he was hurt far worse than Ed. There were puddles of blood on the floor. Aang, who had tried to wake up Sokka and Momo this whole time, noticed the blood too.

"Zuko…" Aang breathed. "Stop walking and -"

"SHUT UP! This doesn't mean I'm still not going to get you a- ow…." Zuko bit his lip. Iroh got more herbs from his bag and placed on Zuko's arm, then wrapped bandages around the wound.

"Quit your moving, Zuko. It'll only make things worse." Iroh exclaimed.

"I'm _fine._" Zuko continued to walk a little, staggering as the blood dripped from his bandages and on to the floor. "Dammit" Zuko whispered.

Katara couldn't take it anymore. "Zuko, shut your stupid mouth and sit down before you die from loss of blood." She went to him and started to perform the same healing technique she did on Ed. " Now hold still and let me clean the -"

Zuko glared at her with a burning flame in his good hand.

"What? I'm trying to clean your wound and heal it so you won't die. That's all I can do right now, isn't it?" She said as she continued to let the water circle his wound. Zuko got angrier and angrier by the second.

"Don't touch me peasant, you'll be getting my wound dirty! I f you want to help, go jump off a bridge or something! I especially don't need help from _you_!" Zuko said as he pushed her back with his fire.

Ed and Al, accompanied by Aang, had already gone to sit on top of Appa. Apparently, Ed didn't believe the bison could fly. They were all ready to leave, and were waiting for Katara.

Katara, with a murderous shine in her eyes, got up and looked Zuko straight in the face. Zuko noticed that she was on the verge of tears.

"I can't _believe_ I even felt sorry for y_ou_! Am I really _that_ different from you, _prince _Zuko? Because I'm poor and I'm not royalty…it makes me SO much different from you, doesn't it? And to think I was going to actually heal your wound and maybe …just _maybe_ be friends with you…I must've been high or something because I would NEVER IN MY LIFE HELP SNOBBY, RICH, PIECES OF DIRTY SHIT LIKE YOU! ……I HATE YOU ZUKO!" Katara yelled and slapped him in the face. She ran to Appa and seated herself next to Aang, her back turned towards Zuko.

"Ouch." Iroh said. "Tsk, Tsk, Zuko"

Zuko didn't even hear his uncle. He put a hand to where she had slapped him. He tried to ignore it, but he couldn't help notice that what she said hurt more than his wound. She hated him. Hate. It was like a knife that stabbed him a thousand times. Thanks to his father and the loss of his mother, hate was what Zuko had always known. But now it was different.

Before Zuko could figure out why, the world seemed to slip away. Aang ran towards him as fast as he could. Iroh quikly stuffed balls of white flowers and medical herbs in Zuko's mouth, as Zuko collapsed on to the ground on his own pool of scarlet blood.

**

* * *

**

**HOORAAYY!** The…which chapter is this? Oh..right..the fifth chapter…well…the next will be a whole lot better…thanks for the reviews! J


	6. The Difference Between Coal and Rock

**Disclaimer:** Yet again...i do not own avatar..and i can't wait for the new episode "the chase"!

**_Chapter 6_**

****

**_The difference between coal and rock_**

Riza Hawkeye chuckled as she put her hot coffee down on the table. She was at her lunch break, along with Roy Mustang and others who were eating their packed lunches.

" And then I said 'follow the instructions on the paper!'" Mustang said. The crowd burst out laughing. Riza smiled lightly so that no one could see, and began sipping her coffee.

"Woo.." Mustang said while wiping a tear from his eye. " And I only had to make a transmutation circle with this weird rock Hawkeye got from a place she went to. It's going to bring Ed and Al to Mepmhis..you know- the city of 1,000 deaths? Well, it's supposed to be some kind of cursed town and…they say a lot of people get really sick when you go there.Besides, I never got a chance to.._repay _them for what happened on Christmas and…."

Hawkeye spit out her coffee. "Dammit Mustang! I didn't say to take my rock! It doesn't even get you to Memphis! Hell, I don't even know where it takes you! I told you to get the black rock! SHIT!" With that, Hawkeye ran to her office.

Mustang frowned as he ran after Riza. "Wait! What do you mean, the black rock? They were all black!" Riza snorted.

"I guess the _flame_ alchemist can't even tell the difference between a black rock and a piece of _coal_" Riza said.

"..What?"

"Coal.."

"……...I don't get it"

"Coal! Coal…fire…flame…you…UGH! Dammit!"

"….OOOhhhh….haha fire…haha…I get it..that was hilarious.."

"Whatever."

Riza opened the door to her office and sat down on her chair. "What are we supposed to do? What if they don't come back? What if-"

"Hold up" Mustang said, sitting down on her desk. "How'd you get that black rock anyway? The one from Memphis?" Mustang asked.

"I have a cousin who lives there."

"Oh. How'd you get that piece of coal?"

Riza frowned."Honestly, I don't know. There was this guy in odd, red clothes down by that new pub. He said he'd let me have it for free. He said I '..needed a vacation..' or something. He told me that all you had to do was make a transmutation circle out of it and transmutate yourself and the rest would be done for you. Obviously, since I can't do alchemy, I gave it to you, which I regret now."

"What happened to that guy? Where is he now?" Mustang asked.

"I have no clue. I don't even think he's from around here." Riza looked down on her desked, worried. " Do you think Ed and Al are okay?"

Mustang turned to her. "Riza, never underestimate the shrimp with the metal limbs"

* * *

I know..I know..these chapters are all SO short...sorry...but anyways...how do ya'll think the story's going? if you dont like it so far..dont worry..once i get the first seven or eight chapters done...it'll be better. zutara haha thanks for all you guys who've been keeping up..and thanks for the comments.


End file.
